


This and That: A Collection

by Conjure_Lass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conjure_Lass/pseuds/Conjure_Lass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little slices of life, courtesy of Levi and Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> So! While I finish up my final projects and papers for class, I bring you these drabbles! Hopefully this will hold everyone over until I can get some spare time to work on the next chapter of ATFS!

Nightmares keep him awake deep into the night; he lifts his hand to the soft light of the full moon that spills in glowing ribbons through the bedroom window. He reaches up and away. The shadows of his fingers slash across his face, and the moonlight is so bright against his palm that he feels as though it should warm his skin.  
  
It doesn’t…  
  
He grits his teeth against fading flashes of half-remembered dreams, dark strands of messy hair tickling against his forehead when he unknowingly trembles and tugs the blankets up further with his free hand. He’s safe. He knows this. Everything is quiet; he’s naked and secure and comfortable. But it doesn’t stop the lingering feeling of anxiety from spreading through every limb, doesn’t prevent it from gathering in the corners of his eyes like betraying spies.   
  
It doesn’t…  
  
And now Eren is there, one calloused palm gliding gently across the back of Levi’s hand, guiding him with uncharacteristic subtlety back into the present. Into the now. _Right now, pay attention_. Back into a world where he’s loved and guarded and watched over despite the fact that he can do it himself. Despite the fact that he doesn’t need Eren there to do it.   
  
He doesn’t…  
  
His lover’s eyes burn in the dark, turned from a vivid green into a startling jade when he tilts his head towards the moonlight. He says nothing, gazing at Levi for a long time in a way that tells him Eren already knows what’s wrong and isn’t saying so for the sake of Levi’s pride. There is no need for words when Levi’s eyelashes are wet and he’s clinging to Eren’s offered hand as though they’re the last two human beings on earth.   
  
Eren slowly lowers their now-joined fingers to rest beneath the covers between them, wrapping his other arm around the back of Levi’s head so he’s cradled in warmth. _Nightmares be damned_. Their lips find one another’s in a barely there kiss, Levi’s eyebrows drawing together at the unbelievably tender way the younger man’s mouth caresses him. Their lust is long since satiated for the night; he knows this kiss is intended to soothe and reassure, not ignite.   
  
_I’m right here. Reach beside you._


	2. Onward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a gift for a friend. Nothing makes me smile like silly drunken slices of life. :D

How is it possible for someone so small to drink so much?!  
  
Eren takes a deep breath and stares with drooping eyelids down at his most recent beer, swallowing thickly at the thought of actually putting it to his lips. He isn’t sure he can do this. He’s long since lost track of how many rounds they’ve consumed, having stopped count somewhere around eight though he thinks they might be closer to a dozen now. All he knows for certain is that he can’t really feel his asscheeks anymore and that the room started spinning about twenty minutes ago.  
  
That and Levi is looking really good tonight. Better than usual, even. Not that he doesn’t always look beautiful! He really is a beautiful man with those pretty eyes and pretty hair and that lovely alcoholic haze around his face and…shit…how long has Eren been staring?!  
  
“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” The man in question calls over the sound of the crowd, rolling his shoulders loosely before taking a few long swigs from his glass; the way he casually slings his arms over the back of the chair and crosses his legs nearly sends Eren tumbling to the floor. “You done already, Jaeger?”  
  
“Already?!” Eren can hear the whining sound of his own voice and supposes he should be embarrassed about it but can’t work up the motivation. He’s too drunk for anything other than staring lustily at his commanding officer, apparently. “Sir, Levi, sir, ” he slurs, waving his hand around at the empty seats on either side of them. “Everyone else gave u-up an hour ago!”  
  
“Tch, those goddamn…weenies!”  Levi slams his mug down, beer sloshing over the rim to pool all over the polished wood. He grins smugly at what Eren can only assume is his own joke, clearly pleased with himself for having thought up such a clever insult. Suddenly straightening, his eyes are wide and confused as he whips his head around, turning in almost a complete circle before pointing at Eren. Or at least Eren thinks he’s pointing at him; it’s hard to tell.  
  
“Wait, what do you mean _everyone_ , brat? Last time I checked—”  
  
“I’m still here!” comes a booming voice from beneath the table, one large hand reaching up unsteadily to grab the edge of the tabletop in a trembling grip. Slowly a blond head rises from the depths of the floor, Commander Erwin oozing back into his seat with the drunken determination of ten men. “I am…not finished yet. Onward!”  
  
“See?” Levi rests his heels up onto the table and leans back until his chair is teetering dangerously on two legs. “Erwin is still here. We drink.”  
  
Eren could cry.


	3. Eyes Look Your Last

Sometimes Eren eats like an absolute pig.

And it’s moments like these, when he’s licking the remnants of dinner off his bottom lip, that Levi can’t help but recall old times. He sees Isabel in Eren’s appalling lack of manners, and without consent his mind wanders back to another time in his life, to places he’ll never revisit and people he can’t have anymore. He would have liked to call them simpler days, but they really weren’t. He would have liked to say that he was happier, but that wasn’t true either.

They had just been different.

“Corporal?” Eren asks softly, wiping the last of his bread in what’s left of the gravy at the corner of his plate before shoving it roughly into his mouth.  “Do I have something on my face?”

“Yes, you’re disgus—”

The clatter of dishes distracts Levi from speaking further, so instead he focuses on Eren scrubbing his cheeks with the nearest napkin, their eyes meeting over the top of the fabric. They had long ago come to the unspoken agreement that Eren would tolerate this sort of thing, to being observed every night without any real explanation as to the whys or wherefores of Levi’s motivations. Or at least Levi assumes that’s the deal they’ve made; Eren never seems to complain, and either way Levi gets what he wants.

Because if there is one thing he’s learned over the years it’s that tomorrow is a lie; today is all there is. It’s the reason he watches Eren’s messy face over dinner with an almost rapt attention, refusing to allow himself even the faintest hope that he’ll ever see it again. It’s the reason he tries to memorize (for the hundredth time) the way Eren’s fingers brush his own beneath the table. He assumes that this will be the last time he’ll ever see that shy smile or be reminded that tea doesn’t count as an entire meal. Tomorrow is a fantasy he simply can’t indulge in, and that means this will be his last chance to watch Eren’s eyes catch the candlelight or hear the gentle sound of his voice telling Levi that he’s ready for bed. 

“Come on then,” Levi replies, pushing back his chair without another word and trusting that Eren will follow.

They undress in silence and collapse against the mattress, the slither of sheets punctuated by their steady breaths as they hold tight to one another’s bodies. Eren laughs softly when Levi bumps the top of his head against the bottom of Eren’s chin, urging the younger man to squeeze him so close that it becomes almost uncomfortable. That’s all right though. This, too, is part of their agreement. Levi has come to depend on this sort of rough affection, this near suffocation, this almost vicious love they share…and Eren provides it every night without question.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he opens his mouth and clamps down on the soft flesh of Eren’s throat, ignoring the way he jumps and tries to pull away in favor of getting a good taste of him. He holds on until his lips are moist, until the sweet copper of Eren’s blood smears across his tongue and he’s satisfied with what he’s done. He knows the wound he leaves won’t even last the night but he doesn’t care, licking the spot a few times in wordless apology while Eren draws in hissing breaths through his clenched teeth.

“Shit, Levi, are you trying to take a chunk out of me?” he whispers harshly, finally catching his breath long enough to give Levi another hug around the middle. Anyone else would have been furious, but not Eren; his eyes are surprisingly tender, warm and concerned as he leans down to nudge their foreheads together, uncaring about the fact that Levi’s lips are glistening with his own blood. “You act like you’re never going to see me again sometimes.”

Sometimes…


	4. Captain Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a silly angel AU that I will most likely never follow up on. It's pretty rough, but I liked the idea. Maybe someday after ATFS and its sequel is over. As in like...next year or something. XD!!

“Oi, wake up.”

The last thing Eren remembers after swerving to avoid the deer is the singular thought that he is going to die as his car rolls and collapses down into the nearest ditch. After that there is only darkness until a deep voice begins to penetrate it, slowly drawing Eren’s consciousness back from the depths like pulling a teaspoon from honey. For a moment he resists, knowing without knowing that waking isn’t going to be pleasant, but eventually he cracks open one eye and tries to get a handle on his bearings.

“It’s about time.”

The first thing he notices is the man’s mouth moving close to his face, a pouty lower lip that gets caught between perfect teeth moments before Eren realizes there’s too much blood in his eyes to actually focus on anything else. It takes him a second to reach up a trembling hand to wipe it away as best he can, and it’s then that he notices something else…

The man is floating.

At first Eren thinks he’s hit his head too hard, and despite the fact that the throbbing in his temple indicates that he clearly did hit his head, he doesn’t think that’s the real issue here. This unbelievably beautiful man with an angular face and a bored expression is not merely floating, he’s literally sitting cross legged in the open air, his sharp chin propped up in his palm as though he’s been waiting a very long time for Eren to wake. He wears something that reminds Eren of a military uniform, his hair cut in an undercut style that succeeds in looking both functional and fashionable; Eren isn’t sure why he’s even noticing any of this when his legs are pinned in his mangled car the way they are.

Maybe he’s dying. Maybe he’s hallucinating this. What if he’s already dead?!

“Whu…?”

Deep grey eyes roll up towards the sky before the small man produces an even smaller wallet, snapping it open loudly for Eren’s inspection. Inside is a glowing badge made of two interwoven wings -one black and one white- that flutter forward upon the man’s commanding nod, spinning around in quickening circles until they flash and spark as though some kind of connection has been made.

~ _Levi! Scouting Legion: Captain Class!_ ~ The wings announce in a high, sweet voice that actually sounds like about a dozen people all speaking at the same time. Eren blinks, trying without success to reach out and touch the glittering badge-thing hovering just beyond his fingertips. It snaps back when he gets too close, and Levi reaches forward at the same time, the entire wallet vanishing with a muted _poof_.

He waves a chastising finger.

“Tch! Don’t touch. Touching breaks the rules. You know, you’re a lucky kid,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders, unfurling his legs so he can step lightly to the concrete, the ground below his feet lighting up slightly as he lands. Wordlessly he circles the destroyed car, not bothering to help in the slightest before crouching down next to the blown out window Eren is hanging out of. “It isn’t everybody that gets a personal intervention like this.”

“Intervention?” Eren parrots, grunting when he tries to shift and the car constricts around him, crumbling against legs that he’s pretty sure might be broken. Now that he’s actually paying attention to it, his whole body feels pretty broken, like one big ball of pain. Is that what this Levi is here for? To take his soul?

He’s really dying, isn’t he? But he isn’t ready to die!

“Yes, you’re dying.” Levi answers his question without it being verbalized, his expression changing from one of boredom to determination. “But you don’t _have_ to. Quit being such a lazy-ass and fight.”

“Fight…” Eren murmurs, shaking his head when it starts to go fuzzy, when the world starts to fade in and out again. “You’re not very good at this, Levi.”

“That’s Captain Levi to you!” Eren can’t help but smile at the affront splashed all over the other man’s face, at the way he snorts cutely through his nose. Standing up, Levi looks up to the sky again as though seeing or hearing something that Eren cannot, arms wide and annoyed. “Come on, Smith! Do I really have to help this idiot? Couldn’t I just do some community service or something?”

There is no answer as far as Eren can tell, but there clearly must be something of one from the look on Levi’s face, from the way his shoulders slump in disappointment and defeat. Taking a deep breath, he meticulously rearranges his uniform, pulling it this way and that as flecks of sparkling light fall off his lapels like fairydust.

“Fine. I’ll trust your judgement.” It’s a huff, almost childish.

“Tell me, Eren Jaeger,” he says at last, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you have to live for?”

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, please feel free to follow me over on Tumblr! It's usually where I put these silly things first!
> 
> http://conjure-lass.tumblr.com


End file.
